The present invention relates to a container transfer and processing system. The present invention relates to fields which require a variety of chemical reaction processing such as the engineering field, the agricultural field of the food industry, agricultural products industry and marine products industry, etc., the pharmaceutical field, the medical field of hygienics, health, immunization, disease, genetics, etc., being the so called fields of science such as chemistry or biology and the like. The present invention particularly relates to a container transfer and processing system which has high processing ability (high-throughput) by loading plate-shaped containers each having a specified quantity of storage parts, in order to efficiently and rapidly perform processing for DNA, immunization, chemical reactions and the like.
Heretofore, as shown in FIG. 12, there has been a sets of container working devices 200 for processing a large quantity of containers, while the containers are being transferred in-line using only robots.
This apparatus 200 as shown in the figure, has an elongate mounting part 201 for mounting plate-shaped containers 11, a robot 202 which is movable along the mounting part 201, and which grasps a container 11 which is mounted on the mounting part 201, and which is able to transport the container 11 within the mounting part 201 while following along the longitudinal direction of the mounting part, and to outside the mounting part 201 while following perpendicular to the longitudinal direction, and a number of various types of work devices 203, 204, 205, 206, 207, 208 and 209 for performing various operations on the containers, which are arranged along the longitudinal direction of the mounting part 201.
The above-mentioned robot 202 has a movable part 211 which moves on a rail 201 laid along the longitudinal direction of the mounting part 201, a polar coordinate type arm 212, and the holding part 213 which is connected to the arm 212.
Reference symbol 204 denotes a plate stacker for stacking plate-shaped containers, reference symbols 205 and 206 denote dispensers, reference symbol 207 denotes a thermal cycler, reference symbol 208 denotes a dispenser and reference symbol 209 denotes a plate reader.
Moreover, heretofore there has been a transferring device for transferring a large number of mounted containers all together in line in one direction, and a processing apparatus (not shown) with various work devices aligned along the route of the transferring device, which does not use a robot capable of transferring containers between optional locations.
Incidentally, in the former apparatus of the processing apparatus related the above described prior art, one robot can only individually transfer one container at a time. Therefore this has a problem in that while a robot is transferring a container to a certain processing apparatus, the transfer process for the other containers cannot be performed. Hence, no matter how high the processing ability for the various kinds of processing apparatus, the processing ability or the processing speed for the whole apparatus is limited by the transfer ability of the robot, so that the operation overall cannot be performed rapidly or efficiently.
On the other hand, with an apparatus which transfers a number of containers all together by a linearly aligned transferring device, with various kinds of work devices arranged along the transfer device, since this transfers the containers in only one direction, the construction is such that once a container has passed through the various types of working devices it cannot return. Therefore the construction must be such that the container is not advanced until the process for transfer to the various types of working devices has been completed.
Furthermore, in transferring the containers all together, the time required for each kind of operation generally varies. Therefore in the method of transferring all containers at once, the transfer must be synchronized with each operation. Hence this has a problem in that the transfer is limited by the operation taking the longest time, so that the overall operation cannot be performed rapidly or efficiently.
Especially, if there is a process such as incubation which requires an exceptionally long time compared to other operations, the line is held up at that place, so that wasteful waiting time is increased which can have a large influence on process ability. Furthermore this has a problem in that once an accident such as a failure occurs at a process, subsequent processing becomes impossible, and the overall operation is stopped, resulting in a loss of reliability.
Moreover there is a problem in that both of these apparatus are difficult to control automatically, because operation times are not constant but changeable, and hence scheduled process time cannot be defined. Furthermore, both apparatus have a problem in that total process time is a summation of the process times at each process location, and hence the total process ability decreases rapidly with increasing processing quantity.
Therefore transfer control for both apparatus, which takes into consideration complete processes where continuous consistent steps are not allowed any lack of correspondence, as well as the output and input timing, becomes necessary. Therefore, extremely complicated software and hardware is required.
The present invention is for solving the above-mentioned technical problems, with a first object being to provide a container transfer and processing system which can simplify the total construction and control, does not increase time and cost in manufacturing and use, which is easy to use, and which runs efficiently, by skillfully combining; standardized, uniform or regular transport of large quantities along a set route, individual, arbitrary or irregular transport, and free selection of operations inside or outside the route.
A second object is to provide a container transfer and processing system for which respective operations can be easily scheduled and controlled and easily handled, with minimal influence between operations due to the amount and operation time of other operations, by skillfully combining; standardized, uniform or regular transport of large quantities along a set route, individual, arbitrary or irregular transport, and free selection of operations inside or outside the route.
A third object is to provide a highly reliable container transfer and processing system which, even in the case where an accident such as a failure occurs, can keep the influence thereof to a minimum, and immediately take measures to deal with the accident, and which can reliably handle operations, by skillfully combining; standardized, uniform or regular transport of large quantities along a set route, individual, arbitrary or irregular transport, and free selection of operations inside or outside the route.
A fourth object is to provide a flexible, extendable and general-purpose container transfer and processing system which can be modified such as by simply increasing the processing apparatus, without performing basic modification of the construction, by skillfully combining; standardized, uniform or regular transport of large quantities along a set route, individual, arbitrary or irregular transport, and free selection of operations inside or outside the route.
A fifth object is to provide a container transfer and processing system having diversity which can perform processing of objects in a variety of ways and for which various processes are possible, by skillfully combining standardized, uniform or regular transport of large quantities along a set route, individual, arbitrary or irregular transport, and free selection of operations inside or outside the route.
A sixth object is to provide a container transfer and processing system which can perform a large amount of processing rapidly and easily, by skillfully combining; standardized, uniform or regular transport of large quantities along a set route, individual, arbitrary or irregular transport, and free selection of operations inside or outside the route.
A first aspect of the invention to solve these technical problems is a container transfer and processing system comprising; a simultaneous transfer device capable of mounting a specified quantity of plate-shaped containers each having a specified quantity of storage parts, or a specified quantity of tip racks each storing a specified quantity of pipette tips, and simultaneously transferring along a specified route, a set of container working devices for performing various types of operations on the containers or container contents, which are within the route, or the containers or container contents which are outside of the route, an individual transfer device capable of individually transferring the containers or the tip racks between arbitrary positions inside an area including the mounting positions of the container on the route of the simultaneous transfer device and on the set of container working devices, and a control part for performing transfer of both of the transfer devices and control of the operation of the set of container working devices.
Hereupon xe2x80x9cplate-shaped containers having a specified quantity of storage partsxe2x80x9d is containers having for example 48, 96 or 384 storage parts (wells). Storage parts which are arranged in matrix form are called micro-plates. Furthermore xe2x80x9ctip racks each storing a specified quantity of pipette tipsxe2x80x9d store pipette tips which in use are fitted to or detached from the set of container working devices. The number and arrangement of the tip racks depends on the number and arrangement of the nozzles of each set of container working devices. Transfer of the tip racks becomes necessary when the set of container working devices contain a dispenser or a magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus of a type which uses removable pipette tips. This is not necessary in the case where the dispenser or the magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus are of the nozzle wash and reuse type. xe2x80x9cMounting a specified quantityxe2x80x9d is determined arbitrarily depending upon the size of the containers or tip racks, the route length, the number able to be processed, the transfer speed, and so on.
Furthermore, xe2x80x9ca set of container working devicesxe2x80x9d is suitably selected corresponding to the contents of the processing performed in the container transfer and processing system. For example, in the case of DNA extraction, this is a dispensing apparatus (a disposable tip type or a wash and reuse type which can dispense and stir samples or reagents and suck, transfer and dispense these to other containers) having 8 heads, 12 heads, or 96 heads, a reagent bath, a constant temperature apparatus (which can be set to a plurality of conditions between 0xc2x0 C. and 96xc2x0 C.), a luminescence detector (a plate reader for chemiluminescence, absorbency, fluorescence etc.) and so on. In the case of immunity measurement, addition of a washer etc. is further required.
For DNA functional analysis and the like, a large number of containers and pipette tips are necessary. In addition to the above-mentioned apparatus, there is required a stacking apparatus such as a reaction plate, a tip rack and the like, an automatic supply unit for supplying a large number of containers and dispensing tips, a PCR thermal cycler, a PCR product purifier, and a sequence product creating apparatus. In the case where magnetic particles are used, a magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus is added, so that the magnetic particles inside the plate-shaped container can be collectively stirred, washed, separated and transferred. xe2x80x9cThe magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatusxe2x80x9d, as with the before-mentioned container storage parts, has nozzles arranged in matrix form for sucking and discharging liquid, and tips removably mounted onto the nozzles. Moreover this has a magnetic part which can apply or remove a magnetic field to or from inside the tips. Controlling the xe2x80x9ctransferxe2x80x9d of the simultaneous transfer device and the individual transfer device by the control part includes instruction and control of; stopping, transfer speed, transfer and stopping time, transfer cycle, transfer and stopping timing, and positions of transferring and stopping.
According to the present invention, a simultaneous transfer device capable of simultaneously transferring a large quantity of plate-shaped containers, and an individual transfer device capable of individually transferring the containers between arbitrary positions where the containers can be mounted, are used in combination. Thus it is possible to transfer a large number of containers simultaneously between each kind of sets of container working devices by using the simultaneous transfer device, which is suitable for regular transfer processing of large quantities uniformly, but which cannot transfer and process a variety of types individually. Moreover, it is also possible to individually transfer containers to arbitrary positions corresponding to the contents of the operation or the circumstances of the operation, by using the individual transfer device capable of flexible transfer and processing of containers individually in various types and non-periodically, but which is not suitable for transfer and processing of large numbers. Therefore, it is possible to perform processing of a large quantity efficiently and rapidly by the simultaneous transfer device. Furthermore, it is also possible to perform positive processing efficiently with minute attention and high reliability, corresponding to the operation contents for each container, or according to individual flexibility such as for the case where it is necessary to modify the process corresponding to various situations such as an accident, a fault or a special case, without overall influencing the transfer sequence or transfer time determined in relation to the large quantity of containers, set by the simultaneous transfer device.
For example, regarding operations which take time, such as incubation, these are not performed on the transfer route by the simultaneous transfer device, but are performed outside of the transfer route, and container transfer between containers at arbitrary position inside the route and mounting positions of the set of container working devices which perform the above-mentioned operations, is performed by the individual transfer device. As a result, operation efficiency can be improved, because other operations are not limited by operations such as incubation.
Furthermore, for a container where the operation is delayed by an accident, this is transferred to outside the route, and for the other containers these are uniformly transferred by the simultaneous transfer device and the other operations are performed preferentially, thus preventing a set back to the operations of a large number of containers due to the delay of the operation of a small number of containers, and enabling efficient processing to be performed.
Moreover, according to the present invention, because the individual transfer device is capable of transferring between arbitrary positions in a whole area including the route of the simultaneous transfer device, it is not necessary to multiply set special transfer devices such as for only transferring between certain positions. Hence this contributes to a simplification of construction and a decrease in work space.
Therefore, by combining the simultaneous transfer device and the individual transfer device, it is possible to make up for various defects, and perform meticulous operations in large quantities and of various types efficiently and rapidly.
Since it is only necessary to provide one or a few individual transfer devices (no more than the number of sets of container working devices is sufficient) which are able to transfer between arbitrary positions, rather than multiply providing transfer devices between a large number of specific positions, simplification of the construction can be achieved.
By providing an individual transfer device to enable alternative route transfer for the transfer routes of the simultaneous transfer device, safety and reliability of transfer can be increased.
Moreover, according to the present invention, by providing the individual transfer device, it is possible to perform operations on containers in arbitrary sequence without limiting the position or sequence along a transfer route of the simultaneous transfer device for the set of container working devices. Therefore sequential operations can be performed from positions where operations are possible, to comply with the operation circumstances, and hence efficient processing can be performed at high speed.
A second aspect of the invention is that, in the first aspect, the route of the simultaneous transfer device is closed, and the transfer direction is in both the forward and reverse directions along the route, and the individual transfer device is a robot which is provided in an inside area enclosed within the route, and which has a holding part capable of holding the container or the tip racks, and an arm capable of moving the holding part within the area.
Here, xe2x80x9ca closed routexe2x80x9d is a route formed for example in a circle or doughnut shape. A simultaneous transfer device for which the route is a loop is specifically called a turntable. Moreover, the arm of the robot is for example, a polar coordinate type or an articulated type having more than one joint. Furthermore, the holding part is constructed so as to have for example, a horizontally attached plate member and a clamping element provided beneath the plate member, for holding the container tightly from both sides.
According to the second aspect of the invention, the route of the simultaneous transfer device is closed. Consequently, containers for which processing has been completed, can be returned automatically to their initial positions. Therefore, it is not necessary for the individual transfer device or a person to return the containers to their initial positions, and hence processing procedures are simplified. Furthermore, according to the present invention, a commercial robot can be used as the individual transfer device, and hence low cost manufacture is possible.
A third aspect of the invention is that in the first aspect of the invention, the set of container working devices perform a variety of operations such as; stacking the containers or the tip racks, dispensing into containers, supplying reagents for dispensing into containers, mixing and stirring in a container, separating the contents of a container, heating containers, washing containers, measuring related to the contents of a container, cleaning solution passages which have been inserted into containers, and so on.
According to the third aspect of the invention, the set of container working devices are for performing stacking etc. of the containers. As such, a variety of processes can be performed for the containers.
A fourth aspect of the invention is that, in the first aspect of the invention, one of the sets of container working devices is a dispensing apparatus, and the other sets of container working devices have one or two or more apparatus selected from; a magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus, a measurement apparatus, a constant temperature apparatus for cooling or heating, a stacking apparatus for the containers or the tip racks, a reagent supplying apparatus, a separator, an apparatus or a container for precipitating, and a liquid passage washing apparatus.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the third aspect of the invention is demonstrated.
A fifth aspect of the invention is that in the second aspect of the invention, the robot has a rotation shaft and a vertical motion shaft, both following along directions perpendicular to a transfer face of the simultaneous transfer device, within an area of the transfer device.
According to the fifth aspect of the invention, the robot is axially supported so as to hold the rotation shaft along a direction perpendicular to a transfer face of the transfer device. Therefore for the whole transfer route, simple transfer is possible by rotation of the robot.
A sixth aspect of the invention is that, in the fifth aspect of the invention, the route of the simultaneous transfer device is formed in a circular shape, and the rotation shaft of the robot is provided concentric with a center of rotation of the simultaneous transfer device.
In the sixth aspect of the invention, since the route of the simultaneous transfer device is formed in a circular shape, and the rotation shaft of the robot is coincident with the center of rotation of the simultaneous transfer device, manufacture is facilitated, and control such as for positioning depends only on rotational angle, making control easy.
A seventh aspect of the invention is that, in either of the second or the fifth aspects of the invention, the robot is provided so as to be movable along a route direction of the simultaneous transfer device, within an area inside of the simultaneous transfer device.
Here, the present invention, different from the sixth aspect of the invention, is suitable for the case where the route of the simultaneous transfer device is longer, and the number of containers being handled is large.
In the seventh aspect of the invention, the robot is provided so as to be movable along the route direction of the simultaneous transfer device, within an area inside of the transfer device. Therefore even in the case where the transfer route of the simultaneous transfer device is large, this can be coped with using one robot. Hence this contributes to simplification of construction and a decrease in manufacturing cost.
An eighth aspect of the invention is that in the fourth aspect of the invention, the dispensing apparatus has a dispenser having a plurality of liquid passages inside of which liquid passes, a magnetic force part for exerting and removing a magnetic field onto and from the liquid passages from outside, a pressure controller for controlling the pressure inside the liquid passages to suck and discharge liquid, and a moving part for relatively moving between the dispensing apparatus or the liquid passages and the containers.
In the eighth aspect of the invention, a dispensing apparatus capable of exerting a magnetic force on the liquid passage interior is provided at one of the sets of container working devices. Therefore a process using magnetic particles can also be performed, and hence a variety of processes can be efficiently performed.
A ninth aspect of the invention is that in the fourth aspect of the invention, the magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus has; a plurality of liquid passages inside of which liquid passes and which are arranged in matrix form, a magnetic force part for exerting and removing a magnetic field onto and from the liquid passages from outside, and a pressure controller for controlling the pressure inside the liquid passages to suck and discharge liquid.
In the ninth aspect of the invention, a magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus is provided at one of the sets of container working devices. Therefore for magnetic particle suspensions stored in each storage part of a plate-shaped container, rapid and efficient processing can be performed. Hence for the magnetic particles, processing can be performed efficiently at high speed and in various ways.
A tenth aspect of the invention is that in the ninth aspect of the invention, the magnetic force part is able to exert and remove a magnetic force onto and from each nozzle interior, in a stationary condition near an outside of the liquid passages.
In the tenth aspect of the invention, since in the magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus it is possible to exert and remove a magnetic force onto and from each nozzle interior, in a stationary condition near the outside of the respective liquid passages, then a compact magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus can be manufactured.
An eleventh aspect of the invention is that that in the tenth aspect of the invention, the magnetic force part is able to exert and remove a magnetic force onto and from each liquid passage interior, in a stationary condition near an outside of the liquid passages, by being able to magnetize and demagnetize an external member of the liquid passages which is set nearby or contacting with an outer surface of each liquid passage.
According to the eleventh aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the tenth aspect of the invention is demonstrated.
A twelve aspect of the invention is that in the eleventh aspect of the invention, the magnetic force part has a magnetic material member formed from a magnetic material provided with a plurality of insertion parts for taking insertion of each liquid passage, and the external member of the liquid passages is a wall part of the insertion parts.
According to the twelfth aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the tenth aspect of the invention is demonstrated.
A thirteenth aspect of the invention is that in the eleventh aspect of the invention, the external member of the liquid passages is made of divided parts which are divided, and each divided part is separated so as to have mutually opposite polarities by magnetizing.
According to the thirteenth aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the tenth aspect of the invention is demonstrated.
A fourteenth aspect of the invention is that in the fourth aspect of the invention, in the dispensing apparatus or the magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus, a receiving tray is provided so as to be insertable and removable with respect to an area beneath all liquid passages of the dispensing apparatus or the magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus, for receiving liquid leaking from any of the liquid passages.
In the fourteenth aspect of the invention, because the receiving tray for preventing liquid spill is provided below the bottom end of the liquid passages, reliable processing without cross-contamination can be performed.
A fifteenth aspect of the invention is that in the fourteenth aspect of the invention, an apparatus for stacking the containers or the tip racks stores the containers or tip racks stacked vertically and has; a plurality of storage parts arranged axisymmetrically, a rotation shaft provided on an axis of symmetry line position, a rotation mechanism which rotates about the rotation shaft, and a transfer mechanism for transferring the storage parts in the vertical direction based on the number of containers or tip racks stored in the storage parts.
In the fifteenth aspect of the invention, since the containers or tip racks can be compactly stacked in layers, work space can be decreased and work efficiency increased.
A sixteenth aspect of the invention is that in the fourth aspect of the invention, the apparatus for washing containers has; a plurality of liquid passages capable of insertion into each storage part of the container, an elevating mechanism for elevating the liquid passages, and a sucking and discharging mechanism for sucking and discharging liquid, and the liquid passages have an inner liquid passage and an outer liquid passage, with inner passage passing through the outer passage and being provided protruding slightly from the outer passage at the bottom end, and the sucking and discharging mechanism is controlled so as to discharge or suck cleaning solution from the inner passage and to suck or discharge cleaning solution from the outer passage.
In the sixteenth invention, by sucking and discharging cleaning solution with respect to the containers comprising a plurality of storage parts, the mounted containers can be washed reliably, efficiently and rapidly.
A seventeenth aspect of the invention is that in the fourth aspect of the invention, the constant temperature apparatus has; a mounting part made of thermal conductive material for mounting containers, a Peltier element provided beneath the mounting part and driven by a predetermined direction current, fins provided beneath the Peltier element, and a fan provided beneath the fins, and the mounting part, Peltier element and fins are stored in a accommodating part made of a thermal insulation material and having an opening in a top end and a bottom end, and the fan is installed in the opening in the bottom end of the accommodating part.
According to the seventeenth aspect of the invention, since containers can be heated or cooled by simply mounting the containers, processes can be performed easily without increasing apparatus size.
An eighteenth aspect of the invention is that in the fourth aspect of the invention, the reagent supplying apparatus has; a plurality of reagent baths which is made of transparent or translucent material for storing reagents, a pipe set communicated with a reagent supply source for supplying reagent to the reagent baths, with tips inserted into the reagent baths so as to be freely inserted and removed, floats provided in the reagent baths, a light emitting part provided outside the reagent baths for irradiating light towards the reagent baths, and a light receiving part provided outside the reagent baths so as to be able to receive light from the reagent baths.
According to the eighteenth aspect of the invention, the reagent supplying apparatus continually detects the liquid level, and in the case where the reagent stored in the reagent bath is insufficient, reagent is supplied so that a constant amount of reagent can always be stored. Also a pipe for supplying reagent is provided in the reagent bath so as to be freely attached and removed. Therefore attachment and removal of the reagent bath is facilitated, and washing or replacement of the reagent bath can be easily performed.
A nineteenth aspect of the invention is a dispensing apparatus with a receiving tray provided so as to be insertable and removable with respect to an area beneath all liquid passages of the dispensing apparatus, for receiving liquid leaking from any of the liquid passages.
According to the nineteenth aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the fourteenth aspect of the invention is demonstrated.
A twentieth aspect of the invention is a magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus with a receiving tray provided so as to be insertable and removable with respect to an area beneath all liquid passages of the magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus, for receiving liquid leaking from any of the liquid passages.
According to the twentieth aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the fourteenth aspect of the invention is demonstrated.
A twenty-first aspect of the invention is that the apparatus for stacking the containers or the tip racks is a container stacking apparatus which stores the containers or tip racks stacked vertically and has; a plurality of storage parts arranged axisymmetrically, a rotation shaft provided on an axis of symmetry line position, a rotation mechanism which rotates about the rotation shaft, and a transfer mechanism for transferring the storage parts in the vertical direction based on the number of containers or tip racks stored in the storage parts.
According to the twenty first aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the fifteenth aspect of the invention is demonstrated.
A twenty-second aspect of the invention is a container washing apparatus having; a plurality of liquid passages capable of insertion into each storage part of a container, an elevating mechanism for elevating the liquid passages, and a sucking and discharging mechanism for sucking and discharging liquid, and the liquid passages have an inner liquid passage and an outer liquid passage, with inner passage passing through the outer passage and being provided protruding slightly from the outer passage at the bottom end, and the sucking and discharging mechanism is controlled so as to discharge cleaning solution from the inner passage and to suck cleaning solution from the outer passage.
According to the twenty second aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the sixteenth aspect of the invention is demonstrated.
A twenty-third aspect of the invention is a constant temperature apparatus having; a mounting part made of thermal conductive material for mounting containers, a Peltier element provided beneath the mounting part and driven by a predetermined direction current, fins provided beneath the Peltier element, and a fan provided beneath the fins, and the mounting part, Peltier element and fins are stored in an accommodating part made of a thermal insulation material and having an opening in a top end and a bottom end, and the fan is installed in the opening in the bottom end of the accommodating part.
According to the twenty third aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the seventeenth aspect of the invention is demonstrated.
A twenty-fourth aspect of the invention is a reagent supplying apparatus having; a plurality of reagent baths which is made of transparent or translucent material for storing reagents, a pipe set communicated with a reagent supply source for supplying reagent to the reagent baths, with tips inserted into the reagent bath, so as to be freely inserted and removed, floats provided in the reagent baths, a light emitting part provided outside the reagent bath for irradiating light towards the reagent bath, and a light receiving part provided outside the reagent bath and facing the light emitting part through the reagent bath.
According to the twenty fourth aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the eighteenth aspect of the invention is demonstrated.
A twenty-fifth aspect of the of the invention has; a turntable capable of mounting a specified quantity of plate-shaped containers each having a specified quantity of storage parts arranged in matrix form, or a specified quantity of tip racks each storing a specified quantity of pipette tips, and simultaneously transferring in both a forward and reverse direction along a circular route, a plurality of container working devices arranged in an area outside of the route of the turntable and along the route direction, for performing various kinds of operations on the containers mounted on the turntable or the contents thereof or containers mounted at predetermined positions outside of the turntable or the contents thereof, a robot provided in an inside area surrounded by the route, having a holding part capable of holding the containers or the tip racks, and an arm connected to the holding part and capable of moving the holding part between arbitrary positions inside an area including mounting positions of the containers on the turntable and on the sets of container working devices, and a control part for performing transfer of the turntable, operation of the sets of container working devices, and control of the robot; and the plurality of sets of container working devices are; a dispensing apparatus, a magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus, a constant temperature apparatus for cooling or heating, a stacking apparatus for stacking the containers or the tip racks, a reagent supplying apparatus, a container washing apparatus, a nozzle tip washing apparatus and a measuring apparatus for measuring the contents of the containers.
Here there are two types of xe2x80x9ctip rackxe2x80x9d, one for arranging the tips in matrix form corresponding to the magnetic particle integratedly processing apparatus, and one for arranging a number of tips equivalent to the number of nozzles corresponding to the dispensing apparatus. xe2x80x9cContents in a containerxe2x80x9d includes for example genetic material such as DNA, biopolymers such as proteins, microorganism such as cells and bacteria, biomedical tissue of organisms, and so on.
According to the twenty fifth aspect of the invention, an effect the same as that described for the first aspect of the invention is demonstrated.